bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Bullworth Nights - Diamonds: Chapter 7: Shallow Perceptions
omfg i need to get it together i finished this days ago and im literally just now getting it on here yeezus soda i feel like it has been 200 years since i wrote or did anything at all with piper 'Previous Chapter: 'Chapter 6: Off-Script Hero ---- The boxing gym was a place of blood, battle, and for some, victory. Piper always recognized it from the seemingly heartbeat-like sound of pounding fists shielded by boxing gloves, a sound that always made her think of Bif inevitably, and put her in a good mood. Today, however, her mood was not quite agreeable. She sat absently at the judges’ table while Bif sparred with Bryce. She was still caught up on the events of the early afternoon. Larry’s rude interruption, Alexis’ childlike sobbing, and more importantly, Bif’s utterly off-script behavior. It wasn’t like him to just cast down the lower class people like that, or to be so rude, even to grease monkeys like Larry. He was just acting so strange, he’d even insisted making an unexpected stop at the boxing gym to ‘cool off’. Piper just didn’t understand his frustration. Now, not only was Parker not speaking to her and ever so obscenely not giving her the opportunity to apologize for her impolite conduct during the Halloween party, Bif was acting out of character, and she seemed to have no control over either situation. And she would not have it. She shook her head slightly upon realizing that Bif had exited the ring, and was walking towards her with a fluffy white towel draped one of his broad shoulders. He was drinking from a bottle of water, and some of it dripped down his uniform, just momentarily distracting her as she gazed down at his chest. He’d already showered, and carried his Aquaberry vest in his left hand, instead only wearing a white button down dress shirt over his Aquaberry slacks. He stopped once he neared her, letting out a small sigh. “I guess I’m just about done here,” he announced, sounding more or less like a small, spoiled, petulant child. Not that Piper caught on. “You are?” she queried, standing and smoothing out her skirt as she placed her Perseus bag on her shoulder. “Shall we get going, then? I believe there’s only twenty minutes left until the movie starts…” Bif shrugged, nodding as he set his bottle and towel down on the judges’ table, and waving away Piper’s hand as she tried to help him get his vest on. She curled her hand into her chest sheepishly, surprised at being dismissed, and waited as he pulled the vest on himself. He offered his arm to her, which she gracefully took, and the two began walking towards the exit doors wordlessly. It had gotten considerably darker than when they had arrived, and the night was beginning to chill as cool autumn winds blew around them gently, signaling the advancing pace of the winter ahead. They strolled silently for a few paces, and upon crossing the street, Bif abruptly stopped and turned to her. “Piper, I just don’t understand you anymore.” “Huh?” She looked to him, icy blue eyes meeting earthy green ones. Bif’s face was earnest and maybe just a touch confused, and his mouth was curled into a small, apprehensive frown. “What is it about me that you don’t understand?” she probed, inching closer to him, ready to clarify whatever it was that he needed to know about her. Bif knew her better than anyone else on the entire planet, and she very much intended to keep it that way. She’d gladly fill him in on whatever information about her he was missing. Bif took a breath, looking toward the gazebo behind her for a moment before meeting her familiar sapphire eyes once again. “The Piper Harrington I know doesn’t just… just hang around with trash like mechanics and greaser chicks.” He let out a sigh of relief, glad to have finally gotten it off his chest. Earlier, Piper had gotten just a little bit peeved about him telling her that, but Bif was pretty sure that it was just because her roommate and that loser greaser kid were right there and could hear them. There were a lot of things Bif loved about Piper, her good manners included, but she really needed to learn that around trashy type, manners weren’t exactly a priority. Piper studied him, waiting for his eyes to crinkle up as they did whenever he began laughing, absolutely convinced that he was simply joking around. Instead, his eyes remained sincere. He was serious? “Bif…” she said dumbly, just a touch irritated. There he was again, going off-script and acting out of character again. Bif Taylor did not care about people’s backgrounds that much, and he was supposed to be a hundred percent willing to stand anyone that Piper was willing to stand, Alexis, her greaser ‘chick’ roommate included. “You’re not serious,” she commanded finally, freeing her arm from his and holding her hands awkwardly at her sides. “Um, yeah I am, Pipes…” Bif responded, unsure if she was testing him. She didn’t honestly think it was okay to just socialize with people of lower classes… did she? Piper stared back at him, absolutely and utterly shocked. He didn’t honestly think it was okay to just outcast one of her friends because she hung around with the lower class kids… did he? He caught on to her expression almost instantly, and took a step back from her as if she’d just ignited in flames. “Piper…” he began, uncertain of what to say. This wasn’t like Piper at all, she didn’t care about people… she cared about fashion, and designer brands, and him. “''Bif''.” Piper answered in the same tone, crossing her arms. This wasn’t like Bif at all, he didn’t care about social classes... he cared about boxing, studying law, and her. He cleared his throat, straightening his back a little. If he didn’t get her back to her senses soon, they’d be missing their movie. “Pipes, I know you’re just joking around with me, but I mean it, you can’t just go around socializing with those losers. I… I don’t think I can keep hanging out with you if you do.” Piper stared back at him, completely at a loss for words. She really couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Bif Taylor had just delivered an ultimatum to her, one in which she either sink to the shallow levels of judging people that Derby had or lose her friendship with Bif. Bif Taylor was not a rude, judgmental person—''Derby'' was a rude and judgmental person. Bif didn’t just go around picking fights or being a shallow jerk—that was more of Derby’s forte. “This isn’t like you at all, Bif,” Piper mumbled, feeling as if she had no control over the words that spilled out of her mouth, “you don’t just judge people this easily. You don’t just pick fights…” Bif stared back at her, a bit muddled. He didn’t think he was like, shallow, or anything but… he did judge people pretty easily, especially those greaser kids. If anything, Piper was acting weird. “Um, Pipes? You’re the one acting weird, since when do you care about like, people and stuff? I thought you just cared about fashion and, well, me.” “Oh, so now I’m just a superficial prep girl who only cares about clothes, and money, and boys?” Piper scoffed, widening her eyes at him, irritated with him for the second time in her life. Bif rolled his eyes, crossing his arms back at her. “I didn’t say that, Piper,” he shot back coldly, “I’m just saying I don’t get why you have to be the patron saint of the grease monkeys all of a sudden. What, do you like that loser that was in your dorm today?” “''Like'' him?!” Piper screeched, uncrossing her arms and stomping her foot, earning alarmed looks from the townsfolk passing by. “Bif Taylor, you know quite well that I have no ''feelings whatsoever for any of the greaser boys! You’d think after this many years you’d bloody ''know!” “Know what?” he hissed, exasperated. She was being so difficult right now, and really, they were gonna miss the movie at this point even if they sprinted to the theater. Piper took a deep breath, shutting her eyes before she finally admitted it to him. “You’d think after this much bloody time you’d know how I bloody felt about you! And that, my dear, was love! I loved you! But you know what? You’re not who I thought you were! Goodbye, Bif!” She turned on her heel and began storming away from him, pushing past a couple of nosy ladies that had stopped to listen in on the conversation. Piper hastily wiped away at the tears forming in her eyes, knowing she had to stay strong. So maybe that was a lie, and she wasn’t quite done loving Bif, but how else was she supposed to get him to stop being such a ditz? Bif reached out when she was halfway across the road, making a grab for her wrist, though he was quite surprised by her confession. It made sense and… he really wasn’t quite ready to lose her, he didn’t think. “Come on, Pipes,” he pleaded, the initial shock still not quite passing through him, keeping his voice neutral as he made a grab for her thin, bony wrist. Piper stopped, turning to look at him hopefully. This was it, he was going to apologize, and then everything would be alright, he would tell her he had been acting like a ditz but that she was right and— “If we don’t go to that movie, I’ll have thrown away $40,” Bif explained, his facial expression completely unreadable. She stared back at him in disbelief before yanking her wrist free and continuing bounding away on her black kitten heels. “''Goodbye'', Bif,” she sneered, fighting back tears, “I will speak to you at a later date.” Not with a bang, but with a startling confession and a less than pleasing reaction! Category:Blog posts